


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by MoonDelena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Crowley (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDelena/pseuds/MoonDelena
Summary: Dean looks at Cass’s hand, which is resting on his chest, and takes it in his.“Cass, you got to listen to me. I know you’re in there.” Dean whispers.He takes a breath in and out, trying to calm himself.“You need to fight. You hear me? I need you to fight.” Dean lowers his face, tears filling his eyes once again. “I can’t lose you, please.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Crowley/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

“Dad!” Dean said excitedly, running up to John. 

He had been around 14 years, his little brother was 10.

He and his Sammy, little brother, had just come back from school.

It was the last day of school, now the winter vacation would finally start.

Dean’s favourite vacation of the year.

Dean was used to taking care of Sammy most of the time, but Dad would stay at home this time of the year.

Ever since Dean’s mom, Marry, died John had been gone most of the time.

Dean knew John tried his best as a father and that was enough for the elder brother.

“Yes, son?” John asked, he seemed tired.

Dean didn’t care, this was too important and he had to tell his dad.

“I met someone today.” Dean said with a smile.

“Really? Who?” John said, smiling back at his son.

Dean could see how happy John was to hear Dean had a crush on someone.

“He’s a new kid in class. His name is Dave.” Dean said proudly. “His?!” John said, not longer happy but instead angry.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, not understanding the sudden anger in his father’s voice.

Just a second ago his dad seemed happy with the news.

John kneeled down beside Dean, facing his son with a serious look in his eyes.

,p>“Dean, you don’t like this kid. He’s just a friend. You’re not allowed to ask him out or anything like that.” John told him.

“But dad-“ Dean tried.

“No! You are going to be a strong and brave man, you won’t fall for other men. It’s a weakness.” John told him, almost yelling at Dean.

Dean nodded, then said: “Yes, sir.”

Dean jumps awake, looking around him only to see that he’s in the Men of Letter’s mansion. Or, as he has gotten used to calling it, home.

“Whoa, Dean. You okay?” Sam asks him.

Dean looks at Sam and remembers that the had fallen asleep while doing research.

He and Sam had stayed up late, searching for freak incidents on the Internet.

They didn’t have a case in weeks and it felt strange to them.

They are the Winchesters, the best goddamn hunters there are, so how come they havent killed monsters in weeks?

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean tells Sam, calming down.

“Well, there’s no new cases. Our main concern for now are the angels hunting down Cass.” Sam tells him.

“Yeah, you’re right.’ Dean says, nodding in agreement.

“So, are you going to call him? Search him? Anything?” Sam asks.

Dean sighs, he doesn’t know why but he doesn’t want Cass around him.

Cass is his best friend, yet he’d rather not face him.

“Can’t you do it?” Dean asks Sam.

Sam looks at Dean in confusion, but as Dean doesn’t answer his questioning look, Sam tells him: “Sure.”

Castiel had been constantly on the run from other angels for the last couple weeks.

Metatron tricked Castiel, he made him believe that what he was doing was to lock up Heaven.

Castiel knew the angels were destructible, without the archangels it was chaos in Heaven.

If the angels didn’t get locked up they would soon come to Earth and murder mankind.

Castiel couldn’t allow that, so he did everything Metatron told him to do.

But Metatron had tricked him and instead of locking the angels up they fell.

All of them.

It was his fault and the angels know it.

He didn’t have anything. No food, no water, no money, no home.

He thought Dean would allow him to stay with him and Sam, but he was wrong.

Guess Dean doesn’t care as much about me as I thought he did, Castiel thinks to himself.

If he’d genuinely care about me, he’d be here.

The only the he has now is this place, Gas’nSip, his workplace.

He is surprised at the fact that he actually enjoys it here, but he does.

Castiel is standing behind the cash desk, when suddenly he sees that Sam is the newest customer.

“Hi, Cass.” Sam says with a smile.

“What are you ding here?” He asks Sam.

“Gee, nice to see you too, Cass.” Sam replies.

“It's … Steve now.” Castiel tells him, gesturing towards his employee name tag. “And I thought you’d want nothing to do with me.”

“What makes you think that?” Sam asks him.

“That Dean told me that I can’t stay with you.” Castiel answers.

“He what?’ Sam asks. 

“He told me I can’t stay with you.” Castiel repeats. “You didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t.” Sam says. “I’m sorry, Cass.”

Outside he dials Dean’s number and holds the phone against his head, waiting for Dean to answer.

“Sam?” He hears Dean ask on the other line of the phone.

“Dean, is it true that you told Cass he can’t stay with us?” Sam asks him.

When Dean doesn’t respond, Sam repeats in an annoyed and angered tone: “Dean.”

“Sammy-“ Dean tries.

“Don’t ‘Sammy’ me! You know that this is all new to him, Dean. You know he needs us now more than ever.” Sam says angrily into the phone.

Dean sighs. Then says: “It’s complicated.”

“I can’t believe you, man.” Sam says, he then hags up.

Sam almost smites his phone to the ground.

He can’t believe that Dean doesn’t even allow Castiel to stay with them.

Castiel barely has anything and it isn’t a good thing that he’s in Heaven’s most-wanted list either.

Sam walks back in the shop but doesn’t sees Castiel standing behind the cash desk.

Sam looks everywhere in the shop, not the it’s a bg shop, but can’t find Cass anywhere.

He walks to a woman working in the shop and asks her if she knows where ‘Steve’ is.

“He left a couple of minutes ago. A few men in suites waked into the shop and he suddenly left.” The woman tells him.

“Okay, thank you.” Sam tells her.

“Wait, what happened?” Dean asks Sam, worry clear in his voice.

“Like I told you. He worked inside the shop, I walked outside, called with you, walked back inside and he was gone.”

After he searched Castiel for around a half hour he decided to go back to the mansion of the Men of Letters. Or, as he feels comfortable calling it, home.

He expected Dean to be here, which he is.

Suddenly, Dean’s phone rings.

“Cass?” Dean asks hopeful into the phone.

“No. But if you ever want to see your lover angel again, I’d request you give me what I want.” A voice tells him.

“Who are you?” Dean asks her.

“My name is Abbadon.” She tells him.

“What do you want?” Dean asks.

“The demon tablet.” Abbadon tells him.

Dean is silent for a second, doubting what to do.

The demon tablet is their only chance to lock up the demons for good, it’s in no way a smart move to give that up.

However, giving up Castiel is way worse.

“Prove to me you have him.” Dean tells her.

“Vey well.” The voice answers, Dean then hears a painful scream coming from Castiel, which makes Dean’s heart sting.

“Alright! Alright! just don’t hurt him.” Dean says into the phone.

“You want what?!” Kevin asks.

Dean knows how much the kid has been through because of the demon tablet.

He knows he lost his mother in the process and that he was tortured by Crowley.

But Dean doesn’t care, all he cares about is saving Cass.

“Look, I know what you’ve been through. I do. But this is Cass, so I’m asking you, please.” Dean tells Kevin in a soft voice.

“I barely know the guy.” Kevin responds. “Why would I do this for him?”

“You’re right. You don’t know him. But I do. Hell, he’s my best friend. I need him, Kevin.” Dean tells the kid.

Kevin looks at Dean, then sighs and says: “Alright. But I’m doing this for you, not for anyone else.”

“Thanks.” Dean says.

Dean feels blood boiling in his body when he sees Cass’s tortured and bloody body.

“Dean.” Castiel whispers.

“Hey, Cass.” Dean says, his voice breaking.

“Do you have it?” Abbadon asks, walking towards Dean and Sam.

“Is that her?” Sam asks Dean.

“Yes. I’m Abbadon, the new ruler of hell.” Abbadon replies.

“We got what you want. Let Cass go, we’ll deliver the stone to you.” Dean tells her.

“No, Dean! You can’t!” Castiel tells him.

“You’ll be aright, Cass. Don’t worry.” Dean says, giving Castiel a sad smile.

“First, show me the tablet.” Abbadon tells them.

Dean obeys and show her the tablet, Abbadon nods.

“Now, hand it over.” She tells Dean.

“No. Give Cass back first.” Sam tells her.

Abbadon turns around, she faces her men and gives them a nod.

One of the men takes a knife in his hand and stabs Castiel with it, making him yell out in pain.

“Stop!” Dean yells, his heart aching. “Alright, I’ll give you the goddamn tablet.”

Abbadon smiles and holds out her hand, Dean sighs and hands her the tablet.

She then turns around and walks towards Castiel.

Dean’s heart is pumping in his chest, not trusting the woman.

Abbadon’s men stand back and she releases Cass’s handcuffs.

Dean sighs in relief when Castiel walks up to them.

Suddenly Abbadon takes a knife in her hand, walks up to Castiel and stabs him in the back.

“Noooo!” Dean yells, running up to catch Castiel falling into his arms.

Sam takes his gun to shoot the demons, but they’re already gone.

“Cass! Cass!” Dean yells, grabbing Castiel’s face in his hands.

Dean looks at his hands in fear but is surprised when he can’t see any blood covering his hands.

He unbuttons Castiel's shirt, not caring about the awkwardness and sees that Castiel doesn’t have any blood on his body.

Dean lets out a breath in relief and smiles at Castiel as his eyes get filled with tears.

“You’re going to be alright.” Dean cries, holding Cass’s face in his hands. “I’ve got you.”

Castiel lays in a hospital bed, Dean is sitting next to him.

He was brought to the ER as soon as Sam and Dean brought him in.

Sam is standing outside of the room, talking to some of the doctors.

He was given his own room, which means that there’s no one besides Dean.

Dean looks at Cass’s hand, which is resting on his chest, and takes it in his.

“Cass, you got to listen to me. I know you’re in there.” Dean whispers.

He takes a breath in and out, trying to calm himself.

“You need to fight. You hear me? I need you to fight.” Dean lowers his face, tears filling his eyes once again. “I can’t lose you, please.”

Sam knocks on the door, Dean wipes his tears away from his cheek and quickly lets go of Cass’s hand.

“Come in.” Dean says, clearing his troth.

Sam walks into the room.

“What did the doctors say?” Dean asks.

“He’s in coma. He’s weak but fighting. The doctors can’t explain it.” Sam tells Dean.

“So, we can save him?” Dean says hopeful.

“Yeah.” Sam says encouraging.

Dean stands up, ready to jump into the action but Sam stops him.

“You stay here. I’ll try to find a way to save him.” Sam tells his big brother.

“No, Sammy-“

“Dean. You should stay. He’d want you to stay.” Sam tells him.

Dean turns around, facing Cass’s uncurious body, turns back to Sam and nods.

“Okay.” Dean replies.

Sam gives him a small smile and leaves the room.

\-------------------------------------

Castiel finds himself standing in the woods.

He looks around him and has to close his eyes a bit because of the sun lighting up his face.

Left of him there are woods that seem to be infinite. He turns around to see what’s on his right and sees a beautiful lake with fish swimming in it.

He looks up and sees birds flying above him, they’re singing.

He smiles, this place is beautiful.

“Hi, Cassie.”

Castiel looks to where the voice came from and sees his brother Balthazar.

“Balthazar.” Castiel says with a smile.

“Good to see you, brother.” He tells Castiel.

“You too.” Castiel replies.

He then suddenly remembers what happened, how he killed Balthazar. 

“Wait… how are you here?” Castiel asks, taking a step back.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not real.” Balthazar replies.

Castiel gives him a questioning look, not understanding what’s going on. “See, Cassie, you got stabbed by Abbadon. You’re in a coma.” Balthazar replies.

“No…” Castiel says, taking another step back.

“Not to worry, though. I’m sure Sam and Dean will find a way to save you.” Balthazar tells him. “But, I do have to ask, why am I here? I didn’t know I’d be a part of your dream world.”

“I… I need our advice.” Castiel says, sitting down on the trunk of a fallen tree.

“What? My advice?’ Balthazar chuckles.

“It’s important.” Castiel tells his brother in a serious voice.

“Do tell.” Balthazar says, sitting down next to his brother.

“It’s about Dean.” Castiel tells him.

“Ah, Dean Winchester. What about him?” 

“Well, I consider him my friend. My best friend, actually. But lately I have had these feelings… feelings I never have when I’m around Sam or, well, anyone.” Castiel tells him.

“Uh-huh.” Balthazar says, nodding his head. “What kind of feelings?”

“Dean is… he’s special. He’s sweet, kind, caring and just…” Castiel sighs. “Amazing. When I’m around him, I feel happy. Happier then I’ve been in Heaven, or anywhere else. And when he’s not there, It’s like something’s missing.”

Balthazar chuckles, then tells his brother: “It’s obvious. You’re in love with him, Cassie.”

\-------------------------------------

Sam walks into the Men of letter’s mansion, or, as he like to call it, his home.

“Hey, what happened?” Kevin asks, walking up to Sam from out of the kitchen.

“Castiel is in the hospital.” Sam replies, then walks out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asks from behind him.

“To the dungeon. Crowley must have answers.” Sam tells him.

He’d expect Kevin to try to stop him, but Kevin only sighs and stays quiet.

“Ah, moose.” Crowley says with a smile as Sam walks into the dungeon.

“We need to talk.” Sam tells him coldly.

“I’m all ears.” Crowley replies, still smiling.

Sam sits down opposite of him.

“Abbadon stabbed Castiel, but he didn’t have any wounds. He’ in a coma. The doctors can’t explain it.” Sam tells him.

“And you want me to tell you how to save him.” Crowley says.

“Yeah.” Sam says, nodding.

“I’ll want something in return.”

Sam sighs, he’s going to regret this. 

“What do you want?” He asks Crowley.

“I want a favour. You’ll be in my dept.” Crowley tells him.

Sam’s first instinct is to say no.

This is the king of Hell he’s talking to, there’s no way being in dept with him will end well.

But then he thinks back at Castiel laying in the hospital and how broken Dean would be if he’d loose the angel.

“Alright. I’m in your dept. Just tell me how to save Cass.”

\-------------------------------------

Castiel looks around him, he’s no longer in the woods talking to Balthazar.

Instead, he finds himself sitting in the Impala.

He smiles as he hears one of Dean’s favourite song playing, “Love will never tear us apart.”

Castiel looks next to him and gets greeted by Dean’s beautiful smile.

“Dean.” Castiel says with a smile.

“Hi, Cass.” Dean replies softly.

“Is it true?” Castiel asks him.

He’s scared of Dean’s answer. But if he’s really in a coma, he needs to know.

“Are you really in a coma? Yeah.” Dean answers.

He faces Castiel, looks at him with his beautiful brown eyes and tells him: “Not to worry, though. Me and Sammy will save you.”

“Yeah.” Castiel replies, giving Dean a sad smile.

“So, why am I here?” Dean asks him.

Castiel thinks back at what Balthazar told him.

‘You’re in love with him, Cassie.’

If Castiel doesn’t wake up again, if Dean and Sam can’t save him, he’d at least have to tell some version of Dean the truth.

“I… I need to tell you something.” Castiel tells him.

Dean nods and drives to the side of the road, slowing the car until it stops.

“What do you want to tell me?” Dean asks, now facing Castiel with his full body.

\-------------------------------------

Sam rushes into the hospital and quickly walks over to the room Castiel is in.

Sam looks through the glass into Castiel’s room.

Dean has fallen asleep and Castiel’s hand rests in Dean’s.

Sam smiles a little and steps into the room, Dean wakes up and immediately lets go of Castiel’s hand. As if he’s afraid to get caught.

“And?” Dean asks, standing up. His eyes full of hope.

“I talked to Crowley. He told me Abbadon injected Castiel with this kind of poison when she shot him. We can wake him up, but only with true love’s kiss.” Sam tells him.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asks, hope leaving his body as he sits down again.

“Yeah. So I thought, let’s call the person we know is in love with Cass.” Sam tells him.

“Who?” Dean asks.

“Meg, Dean.” Sam says, looking at Dean with disbelief.

As if he should’ve known that, as if Meg’s love for Cass is so obvious.

“Meg?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I called her.” Sam tells his big brother.

“Huh.” Dean responds dryly.

\-------------------------------------

Dean is staring at Castiel, waiting for him to tell him whatever it is he has to tell him.

Castiel takes a deep breath in and out.

His heart is racing in his chest.

He has never felt this nervous.

He knows this is only in his mind, but he can’t help himself.

He sharpens his troth, ready to tell Dean what he has been wanting to tell him all along.

“Dean, I-“

Castiel looks deep into Dean’s eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world.

“I’m in love with you.”

\-------------------------------------

Meg rushes into Castiel’s room without as much as a warning.

The demon walks over to the hospital bed and looks at Castiel’s unconscious body.

Dean looks at her and can swear he sees tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh, Clarence.” She whispers.

She cups his face with her hands and gently kisses him, Dean looks away.

Her kissing him gives Dean this weird, unpleasant feeling.

The same feeling it gave him when he saw another man kissing his ex, Liza.

The same feeling it gave him when he saw another guy kissing his childhood crush, Dave.

Dean looks back at Castiel after a few seconds of waiting.

He breathes in.

Breathes out.

Nothing. Nothing happens.

Castiel doesn’t wake up.

“I’m sorry.” Meg says.

Dean looks at her in anger, but she doesn’t even notice him.

He sees her looking at Castiel in defeat, Dean looks at Castiel as well.

He feels tears forming in his eyes as his heart aches.

He gets overwhelmed by emotions.

Anger, fear, sadness.

Dean then rushes away, no longer being able to be in the same room as them.

“Dean!” He hears Sam yell behind him.

He doesn’t care, he has to get away.

\-------------------------------------

When Castiel looks up to see Dean’s reaction, he realises he’s not sitting next to Dean anymore.

“Sam?” Castiel asks, looking at the younger brother.

“Hi, Cass.” Sam responds, his voice cold.

Castiel looks around him and sees the he’s in the Men of Letter’s mansion. Also known as Sam and Dean’s home.

“So, you’re in love with my brother?” Sam asks him.

“Yes. I am.” Castiel admits in all honesty.

Sam takes a step back from Castiel, giving him a look disgust.

Castiel’s heart aches at Sam’s reaction of his confession.

He doesn’t know a lot about humans, but somewhere along his time on Earth he has begun to understand the terms ‘homophobic’ and ‘homophobes.’

He knows that what he feels for Dean is, as humans call it, ‘homosexual love.’

Castiel just never thought about even the possibility of either Winchester being homophobic.

“I can’t believe it.” Sam whispers, as in a state of shock.

“It’s the truth, Sam.” Castiel tells him.

“You disgust me.” Sam says, looking away.

“Sam-“

“And so would Dean.” Sam says, looking back at Castiel.

\-------------------------------------

Dean sits in the car, his face buried in his hands.

He had allowed himself to break down, so he has.

He has screamed and yelled and cried, yet his heart still hurts.

Sam suddenly steps into the car, looking at Dean.

Dean quickly wipes his tears away, trying to pretend he’s okay.

“Dean.” Sam whispers. 

“Don’t.” Dean says, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam tells him, looking at his brother with sympathy.

“I lost him, Sammy.” Dean says, his voice breaking.

He can feel tears filling his eyes again and before he can help himself he’s sobbing.

Sam grips his brother in a tight hug. Dean tries to get out of his brother’s grip but eventually gives in.

He feels so weak, breaking down in his brother’s arms over another man.

Dean can hear his father’s words rising in his ears: No! You are going to be a strong and brave man, you won’t fall for other men. It’s a weakness.

Dean let’s go of his brother’s hug, suddenly feeling much calmer.

“Dean?” Sam asks.

“I have to tell you something.” Dean tells his younger brother.

“Okay.” Sam responds.

“When I was young, like, really young, 12 or something. I met this kid in school, his name was Dave.” Dean tells him.

“Yeah?” Sam asks, not understanding the sudden change of subject.

“I had a…” Dean takes a breath in and out. He didn’t except to tell Sam this today, or ever. “I had a crush on him.” 

“Oh.” Sam responds.

“Oh?”

“I mean, I didn't expect that. Like, at all.” Sam tells Dean.

Dean chuckles.

“So, yeah, ‘oh.’” Sam says smiling.

“But, you don’t… think it’s weak? Disgusting? Weird?”

“Why would I ever think that?” Sam says, as if its the most ridiculous think Dean has ever said.

“So, you..” Dean says, clearing his troth. “You accept me?”

“Dean, of course I accept you.” Sam says.

It hurts Sam to think that Dean is scared of Sam not accepting him for something as unimportant as who he likes.

“Thanks.” Dean says, smiling thankfully.

“I do have to ask, though.” Sam says.

“What?”

“Are you in love with Cass?” Sam asks him.

Sam has seen Dean hold his hand in the hospital.

He’s also seen the countless of times when Dean looked at Castiel when Castiel wasn’t looking. He’s seen the way Dean looks at him, the way he smiles at him. He knows how much Dean cares about him.

“Yeah.” Dean says, nodding. “I think I am.”

Dean walks back into the hospital, followed by Sam.

Dean didn’t want to do this, he has no proof Cass loves him back. 

Besides, Cass is still Dean’s best friend, Dean’s scared of ruining that.

Sam, however, told Dean that it’s obvious that Cass likes him back.

Sam reminded Dean of what Uriel told Dean years ago: Castiel has this weakness, he likes you.

Sam reminded Dean of all the times Castiel was, according to Sam, flirting with Dean.

Dean doesn’t know what to believe. He does know that he needs to at least try.

If Cass likes him back, he’ll wake up. If he doesn't like Dean back, he won’t and Cass will never know about Dean’s secret.

Dean stands in the room, staring at Castiel.

He looks so peaceful, so beautiful.

Sam stands behind Dean, waiting for his brother to make a move.

Dean walks up to Cass and gently cups his face.

He then closes his eyes ad kisses Cass passionately.

When Dean opens his eyes he sees Cass waking up.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, realising how close Dean’s face is to his.

“Cass.” Dean whispers, his voice breaking.

Dean leans in to give Cass another passionate kiss, which Cass gently returns.

They then let go of each other and cup each other’s face.

“I thought I lost you.” Dean says softly.

Cass grips Dean in a tight hug, as if he’ll never let go of him.

“You’d never lose me, Dean.” Castiel tells him.

Castiel smiles as he hears Dean chuckle softly.

Cass then looks up to see Sam standing in the room as well.

“Sam.” Castiel says in a quite tone.

“Hi, Cass.” Sam replies with a little smile.

After Sam told the doctors Cass had woken up and the doctors did a couple of tests to see if Castiel was really alright, they then released him from the hospital.

‘It’s a miracle.’ The doctors all said.

Sam and Dean are back home, Sam is helping Dean get ready for his date after Dean has asked Cass out for dinner.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror, he’s wearing a white blouse and a brown leather jacket.

“Whoa.” Sam says, walking up to Dean.

Dean turns around to face his little brother with a proud smile.

“You look good, man.” Sam tells him.

“I know.” Dean replies.

Sam chuckles.

Ringgggg

“Cass.” Dean says to himself, his heart racing in his chest.

He’s so nervous.

“Go get him, Romeo.” Sam tells him encouraging.

‘Shut up.” Dean says, blushing.

He then walks towards the door and gets greeted by Cass’s smile.

“Dean, you look…” Cass says, mesmerised.

“I know.” Dean replies smiling. 

“You too.” He adds softly.

Cass is wearing a black-white suit, which he looks beautiful in.

A taxi slows down behind them, waiting for them to step in.

“Let’s go, baby.” Dean says, walking up to he taxi.

Cass stares a few seconds at Dean, his cheeks red.

Dean looks back at him in awe.

They then chuckle and Cass walks up to Dean.

Dean opens the door for Cass to step in, like the gentleman he is.

The drive to the Restaurant is very comfortable.

It’s like nothing has changed.

Dean and Cass still laugh at the same jokes.

They still talk about their hunts and about Heaven.

Cass explained to Dean what happened, how it’s his fault the angels fell and that hes on Heaven’s most-wanted list.

Dean told him that it wasn’t his fault and that he’ll always protect Cass.

Dean told Cass that John was a homophobic father.

Dean told Cass about his childhood crush and how he didn’t ask him out because John told him it was wrong and weak.

Cass told Dean that he’s the strongest human on the entire Earth and that love can never be wrong.

The Taxi then sets them off by the diner.

Dean, to Cass’s dismay, insists on paying him and the Taxi then drives away.

Castiel looks at Dean and sees how nervous he is.

He takes Dean’s hand in his, giving him a gentle smile, Dean smiles back at him.

They walk into the restaurant together and sit down on their reserved table.

Dean smiles, one of his favourite songs is playing.

“Love will tear us apart.”

Dean hums at the music, Cass smiles at him and closes his eyes to focus on the music.

He then realises it’s the same song that played in his dream world, when he planned on telling Dean about his true feelings.

When the waiter comes to take the order Dean charges Lasagne. Castiel decides to charge he same, considering he doesn’t really know anything else.

The food was delicious, this is definitely the best food Castiel has ever had. 

Dean finds it delicious as well, this being Cass’s first time eating it makes it even better.

“Dean?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah?” Dean says softly.

“I love you.” Castiel tells him, smiling.

“I love you too, Cass.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!
> 
> I really liked writing this one, please tell me why you thought in the comments!


End file.
